arguments lead to sacrafice
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Ezra and Elizabeth have a argument... again. But this time Ezra tells Elizabeth something she wishes was everything but real. A normal OP becomes abnormal when a specific blue haired crew member must pay the ultimate sacrifice for his sister. Elizabeth now knows the bond they share is real... but for how long? Decided to change rating to K .
1. The mission

**_TASOO: Hey guys! So, I did say that I would continue with my star wars rebels books after season 2 episode 1... but then I realized I haven't tortured Ezra yet!_**

 ** _Ivory: Yea! Torture the kid!_**

 ** _Elizabeth: Have you pranked chopper yet?_**

 ** _Ivory: I always do the pranking! Lets do it together._**

 ** _TASOO: Hey, if we gotta prank chopper, we need the whole girl squad._**

 ** _Ezra: What about me?_**

 ** _TASOO: Your not a girl._**

 ** _Selene: Well..._**

 ** _Elizabeth: Ezra is NOT a girl. K?_**

 ** _Selene: Fine._**

 ** _Sabine: ( comes in ) Yea, Ezra might not be a girl, but I am and I am the artist around here, so I will teach u guys how to paint._**

 ** _TASOO: Just load us with spray guns and we will be fine._**

 ** _Sabine: Fine. ( hands Elizabeth a blue one, Selene a purple one, Ivory a yellow one, TASOO a orange one and takes a red one.)_**

 ** _Hera: ( comes in ) Count me in ( takes a green one )_**

 ** _Isabella: ( comes in ) Finally, I can control the force, so now I can be in the disclaimers! ( takes pink one ) This is gonna be fun._**

 ** _TASOO: While we tackle and paint Chopper, Lets get started with the chapter. I do not own star wars rebels. All right go to Disney XD._**

 ** _Introduction:  
_**

It was a surprisingly early day on Lothal, and the sun just barley reached for the grass. Everyone that was in the ghost crew was sleeping. At least, almost everyone. Ivory Wren, crouched down in the grass as she spotted a Tooka. Ever sense she joined the crew, she wanted to make sure that everyone knew _she_ was the prankster of the crew. She wanted that title, so she decided to play a prank on the younger members of the crew. Ivory approached the Tooka and watched as it clawed at a nearby stalk of grass. Ivory took a deep breath before pouncing on the Tooka. The yellow and brown beast clawed at Ivory as she struggled to open its jaw. She disgustingly stuck her hand inside its mouth and pulled out a piece of white goop. Ivory smiled proudly and lets the Tooka go but it began to attack her.

" Ooookay... Maybe I didn't think about this through enough." Ivory told herself as she stood up in front of the beast. An idea sprang into Ivory's mind but she smacked herself in the head with her free hand.

" Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Ivory mumbled as she closed her eyes and lifted a hand. The Tooka lunged at her face and when it was centimeters from her, it stopped. The Tooka dropped to the floor, meowing pleasantly. Ivory smiled and took out a jar and filled it with the rest of the goop. Ivory ran into the ghost and approached Elizabeth and Isabella's room slowly. she entered the room to see them sleeping peacefully. Ivory took out some of the clear goop and smeared it on Elizabeth's hand. She did the same to Isabella then used the force to create a soft gust of wind. It tickled the girl's noses and there hands immediately whent to thier face to scratch it. But the two girls bolted up as the goop smeared all over their face as the third burst out laughing. Elizabeth gasped as she looked at the blonde haired girl.

" What time is it?!" Elizabeth yelled.

" 3 o'clock in the morning and you just got pranked!" Ivory told them, the words barley escaping from her mouth as another round of laughed followed after.

" What _is_ it?!" Isabella asked disgusted as she covered her hands over her face, just making it worse.

" Tooka spit! How is it?" Ivory somehow managed to say.

" Gross. Vomit." Elizabeth described

" Vial. Putrid." Isabella corrected.

" Well, I have a jar full! Why dont we pay Ezra a little visit?" Ivory asked with a smirk. Right when the words escaped her mouth, The smirks appeared to spread, as Elizabeth and Isabella copied her look.

The three ran/walked/skipped to Ezra and Zeb's room. Elizabeth pressed herself flat against the wall as Isabella followed her lead. Ivory, who was just walling in, was taken aback when Elizabeth and Isabella grabbed her and pulled her up to the wall. Ivory looked confused, but seemed to get it when Elizabeth held a finger up to her lips. Ivory nodded as Elizabeth peeked her head inside. Zeb was barley asleep, even if he was usually a heavy sleeper.

" Encase you forgot, Ezra has been a street rat forever. He is not a heavy sleeper. capicé?" Elizabeth hissed under her breath.

" Then what do we do?" Isabella asked as she stared at the door, expecting the answer to just jump out at her.

" Don't touch the ground, dont touch Ezra except for the goop. And especially and I mean especially dont touch ANYTHING." Elizabeth ordered, going over the rules as if she was a teacher and these were her students.

" Okay, I got it." Isabella told her as she levitated the three. Elizabeth, Ivory and Isabella all flew into the room Elizabeth looked at Ezra as he was literately sleeping like a baby. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked embarrassed as she looked at the hard to believe fifteen year old as he was sucking his thumb. Ivory, looking more amused than disgusted, poured the saliva onto Ezra's hand. Elizabeth nodded to Isabella who created a soft gust of wind. The wind ruffled Zeb's fur as he grumbled. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she shook her head frantically and held her hands up, shaking them too. Signaling her to die down the winds. Isabella did as she was told and directed the winds above Ezra's nose as the group exited the room. Right when the door closed. The trio could hear a scream. Elizabeth came in and gasped when she saw Ezra on the floor. Ezra got up and looked at Elizabeth furiously.

" Heh... no hard feelings?" Elizabeth asked nervously

Ezra just grumbled and left the room without a room.

" whats with him?" Ivory asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Beats me. He has been acting like this for a while." Elizabeth answered and shrugged.

Three hours went by and Elizabeth, Ivory, and Isabella were over joyed to finally have Hera and Kanan up. Zeb was still asleep and as for Ezra, he left for a walk, and hasn't come back sense.

" We received a new mission from fulcrum. It includes our younger Padawan." Hera said with a yawn as she walked in the kitchen and sat down.

" Where is Ezra?" Kanan asked and raised an eyebrow.

" He left for a walk." Elizabeth answered.

" And I am here now." Ezra finished with a groan as he walked over and put his back against the wall that was the farthest away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried to catch Ezra's eye but he quickly looked away.

" We have a OP for Elizabeth, Ivory, Isabella, and Ezra. This mission will take three days maximum. You guys will go undercover in a cadet academy, like before. Except this time, you are going to find secret information on cloning." Hera announced.

" Cloning?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

" Yes. They have found a way to clone stormtroopers, like back in the clone wars. Your guys job is to find the information and bring it back here." Kanan told the four. Ivory squealed with excitement as she bounced up and down.

" Ezra, you have done this before, and you are oldest, so your in charge." Kanan told him Ezra's face immediately beamed up for a few moments before it turned into a frown again and he looked away with a humph.

" Your gonna recruit captain Buzzkill to be out there, bossing us around?" Ivory asked, unimpressed.

" Yes." Was all Kanan told her as he left the room. Ivory gave a humph as she slouched in her chair.

" We better get going." Ezra told the three as he got up and began to exit the room. He stopped when his only sister said a few words.

" Oh so now you talk." Elizabeth told the naturally blue haired boy.

" We cannot afford to fail OP's." Ezra told her and left the room without another word.

 _That was the Ghost Crews Morning._

 ** _TASOO: Ezra and Elizabeth are going to get into a huge heart breaking argument. I need ideas on how it will be like. So, say how it started, where it was, when it was, and basically what each of them say. Here is an example: during the second day of the OP. They are alone in their bedroom of the academy._**

 ** _Elizabeth: Ezra, what's gotten into you?_**

 ** _Ezra what's gotten into me? What's gotten into you?_**

 ** _Elizabeth: what's with you?_**

 ** _Ezra: I wish you were never my sister!_**

 ** _TASOO: I didn't include an argument because I am dry on ideas. Other than that,_** ** _There is the Introduction! How was that?!_**

 ** _Ivory: Cool, now help us._**

 ** _Sabine: Were almost done. ( Adds finishing touches )_**

 ** _Isabella: Chopper looks so cool!_**

 ** _Elizabeth: Rainbow Tye dye... Like it._**

 ** _Sabine: Were almost done. ( Adds a rainbow sparkly bow. )_**

 ** _Hera: You guys leave, I will wake up chopper._**

 ** _TASOO: Okay. ( Everyone leaves except for Hera but they spy on her instead )_**

 ** _Hera: ( Turns on chopper ) CHOPPER! Sabine, TASOO, Ivory, Isabella and Elizabeth spray painted you!_**

 ** _TASOO: ( Gasps ) She didn't_**

 ** _Isabella: She did._**

 ** _Elizabeth: Oh man! She is gonna get it!_**

 ** _Sabine: I cant bealieve she didn't add in her name on the list! That liar!_**

 ** _Ivory: Well girls, we know who is gonna get pranked next. ( everyone nods )_**

 ** _TASOO: See you next time everyone! Oh paint the wolf, You wanted characteristics on my OC's here they are:_**

 _Name: Elizabeth Bridger_

 _Species: Human_

 _Hair color: Blue like Ezra's_

 _Style: Goes down to waist. tight curls._

 _eyes: Blue like Ezra's_

 _skin: Tan like Ezra's_

 _Height: The same as Ezra_

 _Clothing: blue camouflage skirt and skirt. Skirt has a skinny brown belt. High boots that are also blue camouflage (Like Sabine's) white camouflage armor ( Like Sabine's for design )_

 _Weapon: A blue bow and arrow that can ignite into lightsaber arrows._

 _Name: Ivory Wren_

 _Species: Half mandalorian half human_

 _Hair color: dirty blonde with purple stripes._

 _Style: Jaw length and jagged ( Like Sabines )_

 _Eyes: Jade green_ _skin: Pale like snow white ( you can leave it white if you want )_

 _Height: Exceptionally short. ( shorter than Elizabeth )_

 _Clothing: Black shirt and skirt. Shirt and skirt are decorated with pink stars. High boots with same design. Skirt has a pink belt attached to it. Armor is pink with black stars. ( sabine's design )_

 _Weapon: pink knives with blackhandels. They go between her fingers, the resemble claws. They ignite into light sabers._

 _Name: Isabella Jarrus_

 _Species: human_

 _Hair color: chocolatey brown ( like kanan's )_

 _Style: Long hair, down to knees. Straight and smooth._

 _Eyes: bright neon green ( like kanan's)_

 _Height: ( the same as Elizabeth )_

 _Clothing: Brown and green checkered shirt and skirt. Striped brown and green belt. Brown and green checkered high boots. Black and white checkered armor ( like Sabines for the design )_

 _Weapon: a long staff. ( a bit like robins from bat man. ) has light saber's at each end._

 _That's it for the describing. Do your best, paint!_


	2. Raven and the Anti Siblings

**_TASOO: Hey guys I am back!_**

 ** _Ivory: Finally! You just couldn't put down your kingdom hearts book, could you?_**

 ** _TASOO: Look, many people need breaks. I took a week off on the star wars stuff. After all, I write 15 sentences under a minute. My fingers get so sore!_**

 ** _Ivory: Then dont write so fast._**

 ** _TASOO: Its not that easy. I cant stop writing! ( types super fast so fingers are like a blur ) I may have a problem._**

 ** _Elizabeth: Yes you do. Yay! Ezra's gonna get sacrificed!_**

 ** _TASOO: You guys are gonna get in an argument. Which reminds me. Suggestions people. Suggestions! Only one person actually answers them which I am very thankful. So, I am using Animatedfangirl21101's idea. Thanks for the suggestion! And people, I only get like 200 views on each book I write. I'm not that bad... am I? Well, I guess I just need to practice my writing so more people will read my books. One more thing, I am not that good at describing places, just telling you ahead of time. I can discribe people, just not places as good.  
_**

 ** _Isabella: Can we get started already?_**

 ** _TASOO: Fine. I do not own star wars rebels or anything rebelliony._**

Chapter 1: Day One.

Ezra walked into the phantom with Isabella and Ivory. He grumbled as he looked at the three.

" Hey, can we go play some sabarrac when were done?" Ivory asked everyone as she skipped around the Phantom.

" I would beat you any day." Isabella told her with a grin.

"Well DUH! Your the smartest teen on the ghost!" Elizabeth told her with a laugh.

" Studying. Lots and lots of studying." Isabella told her with a squeal.

" The day I go back to studying is the day Ezra shaves his blue mess he calls hair." Ivory told her with a laugh. the two joined in as Ezra tried his best to ignore them, his eye twitching.

" Hey Ezzy... you dont look to good." Elizabeth told the pilot as she patted his back. Ezra just rolled his eyes and continued driving. Isabella and Ivory grew quiet at the sight as they mumbled to each other.

" Lets just focus on the mission." Ezra snapped at the blue haired girl. Elizabeth gave a frown but just shook her head sighing.

" Hey lets come up with codenames!" Ivory suggested. " I will be um hmm..." Ivory thumbed her chin slowly as if she was deep in thought.

" I will be Aqua!" Elizabeth told them. Everyone just stared blankly at her.

" What? I always liked that name." Elizabeth told them defensively as she crossed her arms.

" Well then I will be Albert." Isabella told them. The perplexed faces turned from Elizabeth to Isabella.

" Why? That's all I am gonna say. Of all names... Why Albert?" Ivory told the brown haired girl with a frown.

" I dunno. I always liked that name." Isabella told her, mimicking Elizabeth's voice.

" Yea... but that's a boys name. Give Ezra Albert." Ivory told her.

" How can you guys NEVER stay on topic?" Ezra hissed from his seat.

" I dunno a habit I guess." Elizabeth told her brother as he gave an exasperated sigh.

" Cant you at least have a little fun?" Ivory asked him as he rolled his eyes.

" Why are we with the Rebels?" Ezra asked.

" Uh... So we gotta family?" Elizabeth asked like it was obvious.

" No, so we can team up and destroy the empire. They done so much to us. They killed many people. And I cant loose anyone else." Ezra told her, his voice getting harder within each word.

" I would rather die beside my new family than my team." Elizabeth told him. Before he could respond to the argument, a specific blonde haired girl interrupted her.

" I got it! Cat!" Ivory burst out.

" Put a K instead of a C. It sounds more normal." Isabella suggested.

" Fine. Kat."Ivory answered.

" And Isabella, you shouldn't have Albert. Its too suspicious." Elizabeth told her.

" Then what do you think?" Isabella asked.

" Hmm... your skin is like Earth. How about Terra?" Ivory asked with a big smile.

" I like it. Its so you." Elizabeth added with a smile. The three looked at Ezra expectantly.

" Morgan." Was all Ezra told them as he concentrated on driving.

" Okay. Were Morgan, Terra, Kat, And Aqua. Best friends who's parents decided we should join the empire. We are agile and great cadets in training. We have now being trained in an academy." Elizabeth stated as she went over the information.

" Can I be allergic to bubbles?" Ivory asked. Elizabeth and Isabella looked at Ivory in confusion.

" Why?" They both asked at the same time.

" I dunno. Something interesting." Ivory told them with a quirky look on her face.

" We dont wanna sound interesting. No back story. No making friends or anything really. Just carry out the mission." Ezra snapped.

" Captain buzz kill has entered the station." Ivory told them as Ezra shot them a death glare so real, that caused her to yipe and back up. The four teen-crew finally made it to the academy on Lothal, as they signed up. Elizabeth noticed Ivory feeling uneasy as she looked around, her usual grin and ongoing energy disappearing, replaced by unease and worry. For some reason, it reminded her of Isabella before they met her.

" Whats wrong?" Elizabeth asked her green eyed friend.

" I dont know... I feel like I have been here before." Ivory told her.

" Well, you have joined an academy before..." Elizabeth thought aloud.

" But that was on Lothal!" Ivory told her, arguing.

" Uh, aren't we _on_ Lothal?" Elizabeth asked as she raised an eyebrow.

" Oh no." Was all Ivory said as she started hyperventilating.

" Calm down. People are staring." Elizabeth told her as the small groups were looking at the girls.

" Heh, panicking about being a good stormtrooper." Elizabeth lied to the strangers that were in line. That was exactly opposite than the truth. She was panicking about being a stormtrooper.

" Hey look, we just need to get the information then were out of here." Elizabeth assured quietly so no one could hear us. Once the four were signed up, they got to their rooms which thankfully, was one big room. They all shared it, well they did and one extra person.

The room was how do you say it? AMAZING. MAGNIFICENT! EXTRAORDINARY! Okay, that may be a bit to extravagant, but it was decent. The room was circular, a bit odd, but still, it looked cool. The room was a stone gray color where in the middle, was a half circular couch. It was blood red, and it the middle was a circular crystal coffee table. Through one door, was what seemed as the girls dorm. It was clean, decent and almost sparkling. There were bunk beds, five of them to be exact. Through the other dorm, the boys, was a different story. It was beat up with junk scattered everywhere. There were five bunk beds, just like the other room, but there were blaster marks on the wall and everything was thrown everywhere. Ivory walked around the girls bedroom and noticed something that must have been a hidden victory for her.

" Oh yea! This room's gotta bathroom! Score!" Ivory told the two girls as they all pumped there fists in the air like a dork. A girl with jet black hair stood in the doorway, staring at the three.

" Ivory?" A girl with a voice as soft as a whisper asked. Ivory froze, everyone thought she was literately frozen. Her face slowly creaked into a smile as she turned around and squealed in joy. Ivory tackled the girl in a death hug as they both fell to the floor, laughing. Ezra walked into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it because it was technically his own room. Isabella and Elizabeth just stared at Ivory, perplexed looks on their faces.

" Guys, meet Raven. Raven, meet um..." Ivory stared but hesitated when she didn't know if she should say their real names, or their fake ones. Elizabeth would feel horrible to lie to one of her friends. So she couldn't.

" I'm Elizabeth and this is Isabella. Nice to meet you Raven." Elizabeth told her. She got a good look at her, she had jet black hair and deep blue eyes. She also had pale skin like Ivory's and her teeth were glistening white. Her lips were ruby red and she wore what looked like a black jumpsuit, no place showing it was loose. She wore a dark blue cape, that matched her eyes. Her boots were black, must have fit in with her jumpsuit.

" Nice to meet you too." Raven replied. She looked around 12, much to Elizabeth's pleasure. Ezra walked out an eyed Raven suspiciously.

" So... your the roommate." Ezra told her, displeasure in his voice.

" Well, one of them. I'm Raven." Raven introduced

" What kind of a name is Raven? That's a stupid fake name. Are you working for someone?" Ezra asked her as he raised his eyebrow.

" Ezra!" Elizabeth hissed as Ivory looked half as hurt as Raven.

" I'm just saying!" Ezra told her as he held up his hands in defense.

" Well can you _stop_ saying?" Isabella hissed.

" Excuse my brother, He can be such a grouch." Elizabeth said as she gave a small laugh. Raven began to laugh, her laugh small and barley a whisper. Elizabeth noticed that she was heartbroken, and Ivory and Isabella seemed to notice too. Elizabeth shot a death glare at Ezra who just snorted.

" Will you excuse me please?" Elizabeth asked Raven. Raven nodded and gave what looked like a weak smile. Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked into the boys dorm, scooting Ezra with her.

" Look, I dont know whats wrong with you. But you need to lighten up." Elizabeth told him.

" Me look? You look, I dont like that girl. There is just something about her..." Ezra said as he begun to get lost in thought.

" We need to make her feel comfortable. And this is _not_ the way to do it." Elizabeth told him sternly.

" Fine! But when she goes all sith like, its not my fault. I can tell she may be working for the dark side." Ezra told her.

" First Isabella, now this. Honestly... you should stop being so judgey." Elizabeth told him as he growled in anger.

" Just get out." Ezra snapped as Elizabeth rolled her eyes but decided to leave.

 _ **Ravens POV:**_

" Hey, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Ivory told her friend, putting a arm on her shoulders. Raven shrugged them off. She heard every word of the conversation through the force. If only Ivory knew who she really was... she would surly be surprised.

" Hey, I'm gonna go take a walk." Raven told her with a smile as she wiped away tears.

" Hey! I can come with you! We can go prank some stormtroopers!" Ivory told her as Isabella punched her in the arm. Ivory grunted and clenched her arm in pain as she looked at Isabella's eyes who seemed to say "red alert red alert abandon ship!"

" Oh um er... if we were low class! But we gotta be the highest class we got cause you know... were training to be stormtroopers!" Ivory babbled on is her panic voice, her voice quickening. Raven just rolled her eyes.

" Your the rebels, aren't you?" Raven asked the group.

" Weeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll..." Ivory exaggerated.

" Right. Your the rebels. Well, I will be sure to keep it a secret." Raven told the two with a smile. The two nodded, knowing the case has been solved as Raven left the room.

 _ **Elizabeth POV:**_

Elizabeth entered the room to see Raven just leaving through the door. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Ivory and Isabella expectantly.

" What happened? What did you do?" Elizabeth asked as the two looked at the floor.

" She went for a walk." Isabella answered too quickly. Elizabeth crossed her arms. Something was up.

" Annnnnndddddd... She knows." Ivory told her as she squeezed her eyes shut. She looked like a frightened Tooka kitten.

" SHE KNOWS?!" Elizabeth louder than she intended. Oh great now Captain Mcworrypants is gonna know.

" Who knows?" Ezra asked in dangerously calm voice. Uh-Oh. She remembered that voice from when he was on the edge on one of his "Outbursts".

" Raven. She knows were the Rebels." Isabella told him.

" And it was her fault!" Ivory shot at Isabella as she pointed a finger at her. Isabella glared at her, giving her a sheepish grin.

" Okay... It was both of our faults." Ivory told Ezra sadly, as she looked at the floor... Ashamed? Seriously... Ezra isn't her dad or anything.

" Ivory, Isabella. Go get some dinner. Elizabeth I want to speak with you." Ezra growled. Elizabeth laughed.

" One, You wanted to be alone. Two, we just had a conversation. And three, your not the boss of us!" Elizabeth told her brother.

" Oh really? One, I am three years older than you. Two, Kanan put me in charge. Three, I can be the boss of you whenever I want." Ezra snapped as he pushed Ivory and Isabella out threw the force. He then walked around holding his head, just like Kanan when he was upset about something. He was trying to undo a headache.

" I have had it with your friends." Ezra finally mumbled as he looked up at her.

" Stop being such a baby about it. That was only an accident." Elizabeth told him

" They just _blew our cover_! How do you call that an accident?! And the are completely insane to top it off." Ezra spat back

" Oh yea? How?" Elizabeth challenged, getting near his face. Anger pierced his eyes as he didn't hesitate his answer.

" Isabella is still a killing machine. If she goes crazy, she could kill you. She could kill us all!" Ezra pointed out.

" I'll take my chances." Elizabeth sapped as she crossed her arms.

" Well, I'm not. And what about Ivory? She doesn't take anything seriously. One prank a week, I understand, but when it's 24/7 we have a problem!" Ezra yelled at the top of his lungs. Elizabeth flinched at his sudden reaction but didn't stop there.

" She just likes to have fun." Elizabeth told him calmly.

" So what? And now Raven! I feel the dark side within her. Tell me you dont. Tell me!" Ezra yelled with anger.

" I dont." Elizabeth replied as she hung her head. Ezra's eyes squinted as he thought really hard.

" I dont want you to hanging around them anymore." He finally told her, his voice more calm than with anger.

" You can't tell me that! Why should I believe you? Kanan wouldn't like it if you tried to kick off his padawans!" Elizabeth burst out, her anger rising.

" First off, he was my master first. Second, they're using the force to play games." Ezra pointed out, his voice turning calm.

" Oh, I bet you're just jealous that we're further than you." Elizabeth replied as she put her hands on her hips.

" I'm not jealous! That's ridiculous!" Ezra yelled out as the anger was coming back.

" Oh, I bet you are. You're just mad that my friends and I have a stronger connection with the force. You don't want us to hone our powers because you don't want us to overpower you. Admit it!" Elizabeth yelled as he pointed at his chest accusingly.

" I don't need to admit anything. You wouldn't have even known about your force connection if we hadn't found you." Ezra told her, as he crossed his arms and looked away.

" Are you saying you wish I had stayed locked up? Are you saying you wish you never found me?" Elizabeth asked him, accusingly as he dared him to say yes. Well, he didn't but he did say something much worse.

" NO! I'm saying that I wish I never _HAD_ a sister!" Ezra yelled as he shot his hands up in the air. Once he said it, he wished he didn't, but her sister made it official.

" I wish you weren't my brother!" Elizabeth shot back. Each of their hearts were split into two, but they forced themselves to not let the other notice. They both looked away, Elizabeth more on the edge of tears than Ezra.

" Looks like we finally agree on something." Ezra told her as he exited the room, his voice as cold as ice. He left the room with no other word. As soon as he left, Elizabeth let the tears flow out and stream down on her face. If this is what he wanted. Then so be it. Ezra and Elizabeth were no longer siblings. Ezra walked out the dorm but noticed Raven talking to someone. He followed her slowly and gasped when he saw who it was.

 ** _Raven POV:_ **

Raven walked around the academy until she found a specific dark figure. She froze and looked at her master, his white face and yellow sith eyes noticeable by anyone. The man was the one who the rebels thought was dead. The man was the Inquisitor.

" Hello, master. Permission to remove my eye contacts?" Raven asked him.

" Granted. But put them back on before you go see the new visitors. Have you conformed they are the ones we are after?" The Inquisitor asked.

" Affirmative. They are the Rebels. At least, the young Padawan." Raven informed. She took off what looked like eye contacts to hide her true eye color. Her eyes were nothing but black, and instead of dark blue it was bright yellow.

" No Jedi?" The Inquisitor asked.

" Unfortunately no. But you do get four Padawan which weakens the Jedi in sorrow which then, makes him vulnerable and easy to strike." Raven pointed out. The Inquisitor nodded slowly as he was lost in thought.

" You have done greatness, girl. Put back on your eye contacts and go back in there. Gain there trust and become there friends. They will trust you then, and you can lead them into a trap." The Inquisitor ordered.

" There is a small problem sir. The boy of the group, Ezra, codename Morgan may get in the way. He is already suspicious about me." Raven brought up as she heard a small gasp in the back ground. She ignored it and listen to the Inquisitor continue.

" We will take care of him as soon as we need to." The Inquisitor ordered.

" Alright. Permission to be excused?" Raven asked.

" Granted." The Inquisitor told her as she put back on her eye contacts. With them on, she looked completely normal.

 _ **Ezra POV:** _

Ezra ran as fast as he could away from the conversation. Raven was a Sith. The Inquisitor was alive. They are on the same ship. This is the most dangerous OP he ever encountered. He must tell Ivory and Isabella and... The other girl. Ezra didn't even want to think about her name. He ran as he saw the room in sight. But the question is... would they believe him?

 _ **TASOO: There we go! Bam this chapters done! Wow that was a ton of POV's for me.**_

 _ **Ivory: I would love to hear about your POV stories but I am brain storming about pranks for Hera.**_

 _ **Sabine: Whatever it is. It has to involve paint.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: What if we bring in some strangers and flood the ghost with them.**_

 _ **Isabella: Good idea. but who?**_

 _ **TASOO: I know just who to bring. ( Takes out scissors )**_

 _ **Sabine: What are those?**_

 _ **TASOO: There dimensional scissors.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: They look like ordinary scissors.**_

 _ **TASOO: Nope, they can cut out portals to dimensions. ( Cuts out portal and Equstria appears. )**_

 _ **Ivory: Oooh there so cute!**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Hera would flip.**_

 _ **Sabine: Exactly bring in extinct animals. Would never thought of it.**_

 _ **TASOO: That's it for this chapter! I think some of you know whats coming for Hera :3 TASOO Out.**_


	3. Unforgiveable

_**TASOO: In honor for the day season 2 comes out, I have a few things, Picture, Story and shout outs. First with the story, its a short one because by the time I finished it, it was completely late and I was practically sleeping on my laptop. With the picture, I wanted to do more than just post a chapter to celebrate season 2, everyone does that. So, I haven't drawn in like, 5 years because I think I'm horrible. So, now I am drawing for you guys and well, you see how it turned out on the cover. If your confused, its supposed to be Raven. Its your decision if you like it or not, but please be nice. Hands are my worst nightmare, so that explains why I am horrible at drawing those. I would like to do some shout outs. Ezra, do the honors. ( Looks at him and he fainted on the floor ) Whats with you?**_

 _ **Ezra: I LIVED through everything in that episode duh! I'm worn out.**_

 _ **TASOO: I don't care, do some shout outs or go faint on the other authors floors. Seriously is that drool?!**_

 _ **Ezra: Uhhhh...**_

 _ **TASOO: GROSS! ! ! Its on my foot! ! !**_

 _ **Ezra: ( ignores her and tries to change the subject. ) K, shout out to JediRebelWriter for following the story. Shout out to Moonlightstars13 for following. Shout out to lchichi05 for following the story. ( rolls eyes ) Shout out to animatedfangirl21101 for following the story.**_

 _ **TASOO: (Smacks him) Don't be rude Ezra. AFG happens to be my favorite author on here.**_

 _ **Ezra: Me being rude? YOU JUST SMACKED ME! ( Ignited light saber )**_

 _ **TASOO: You really want to go there? I may be younger than you, but I can still fight. ( Ignites light saber and they both duel )**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Yawns ) I might as well say the rest as we duel ( ducks from Ezra's blade ) Uh hello? You do know that I have been studying the science of inventing, Right?**_

 _ **Ezra: What does that mean?**_

 _ **TASOO: That means I can do this ( Opens hatch on lightsaber and plays with wires while dodging his attacks. Closes hatch and presses a button as ten blades appear on lightsaber )**_

 _ **Ezra: ( squeaks ) Mommy.**_

 _ **TASOO: Brains before bronze. Remember that Ezra ( Charges and attacks with a ten bladed lightsaber.) I'm like the Inquisitor times 5.( Screams ) FOR AFG! ! ! ( Runs like a maniac and slices the handle of his lightsaber in half as Ezra stares at it, mouth hanging open.)**_

 _ **TASOO: I do believe I made my point. Now continue before I have additional ideas with this** **lightsaber.**_

 _ **Ezra: Fine. Shout out for eiassassins for favoriating. A special shout out for Redder45 for following and favorating the story. another special shout out goes to summer490 for following and favorating the story. Additional shout outs for Paint the wolf for the suggestion. Shout out for A M3mb3r123 for the nice comment and suggestion. And a shout out for the funny and nice comments goes to -oh look who it is- (Sarcastically) Animatedfangirl21101!**_

 _ **TASOO: (Ignites 10 bladed lightsaber )**_

 _ **Elizabeth: You do know Ezzy, if you keep saying bad stuff about authors, people wont like TASOO, then no one will read her books, then you will loose your fame-**_

 _ **Ezra: I get it I get it! Okay! Animatedfangirl21101 is awesome! Even though she tricks me... and plays pranks on me... and made me do the Macarena... and somehow found a voodoo doll of me... She tortures me... and somehow figured out that I sing opera after TASOO swore not to tell anyone... ( Gives death glare at TASOO as she chuckles nervously ) I'm getting nowhere I might as well start running. ( Runs away as TASOO chases him.)**_

 _ **Selene: Well, its just you and me Elizabeth, I never said the disclaimer before so can I?**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Go ahead this will be interesting.**_

 _ **Selene: NO ONE ON EARTH OWNS STAR WARS REBELS EXCEPT FOR DISNEY XD INCORPORATED AND THOSE OF YOU THAT THINK WE DO, GET LOST OR I WILL COME IN YOUR BEDROOM AT NIGHT-  
**_

 _ **Elizabeth: OKAY! So, that's what happens when you make a Sith do a disclaimer... good thought. Paint the wolf, this is your suggestion, so I give you credit for it. Enjoy the chapter and Animatedfangirl21101, May the force be with you and all other viewers reading this.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Unforgivable**_

 _ **Ezra POV:**_

Ezra ran as fast as he could to his dorm. When he burst into the doorway, he found Elizabeth crying on the couch. She looked horrible, with her hair a mess and her clothes filthy. Who knew such a thing happened in ten minutes? Ezra would never understand the concept of girls. Ezra ran to the three, completely out of breath.

" Rave... Sith... Inquisitor... Help..." Ezra told them as Isabella looked furious at the sight of him.

" Elizabeth doesn't want no part of you. You need to leave." Isabella told him.

" You can go ahead and ignore me once we get the mission done. We need to stop the cloning." Ezra told them as Elizabeth sniffed and dried her tears.

" Why would they even want to clone stormtroopers? Didn't the governor end the clone wars?" Elizabeth asked them.

" Yes, but if they wanted to clone stormtroopers, they could use information to do so. And cloning also means more recruits and stormtroopers." Isabella recited logically as Ivory nodded.

" And a lot of clones is super duper duper bad. Imagine stormtroopers flooding the cities and hurting all those people... Oh the agony!" Ivory cried dramatically as she fake fainted on couch. Elizabeth chuckled as she smiled.

" There it is! There is the smile! Mission accomplished!" Ivory giggled as she and Isabella embraced Elizabeth in a hug.

" Can we just go get the information?" Ezra asked them as they glared at him. Ezra gave a sheepish grin at this.

" Fine. Lets go." Elizabeth told them as she, Ivory and Isabella got up.

 _ **Elizabeth POV:**_

They followed Ezra to a comm room where there, lay a computer. Ezra tried to hack into it, but alas, nothing worked.

" I got this." Isabella pushed aside and tried to hack the computer, luckily, it worked as a CD came out of it. Isabella took the CD and grinned as Ivory did a victory dace.

" OH YEA! WE WON WE WON! TAKE THAT EMPIRE!" Ivory yelled at the top of her lungs. Ezra lunged for Ivory and covered her mouth but it was too late. The door opened and two figures stepped out, one the Inquisitor and the other Raven. Elizabeth didn't know who to confront first, Raven for the Inquisitor. When she glanced at her friends, she noticed they were all thinking the same thing.

" Hello friends, did you miss me?" Raven asked them as she gave a demenous smile.

" Raven, what are you doing on the other side of the room? You belong over in the blue, not the red." Ivory pouted as she came up to the dark blue haired girl and grabbed her hand. Raven just looked at it, frozen cold not moving a step.

" This is where I belong." Raven told her coldly. "Join me and my master, then I wont have to fight you." Raven told her.

" But you will fight my friends..." Ivory told herself as she looked at them, all these years they were together, was nothing compared to the months when she was with her new friends.

" I'm sorry Raven. If you belong there, I wont stop you. But I belong here." Ivory told her as she backed away and stood by the three friends that were always beside her.

" Stupid pitiful wretched young girl. You do realize there is no other side. The only other side other than you joining us is death." Raven told her and charged, igniting her light saber. Ivory did her best to dodge but she was weapon less when it comes to lightsaber battles. Ivory dodged all the attacks and looked at her pitiful knives. It was hopeless. Ezra seemed to notice this and charged, igniting his light saber and dueling with Raven. The Inquisitor charged and tried to slash at Ezra's back but he spun around and blocked it while he spun and blocked Ravens attack. This went on and on and Elizabeth wondered if Ezra ever gets dizzy.

" Go! I will hold them off!" Ezra yelled as he clumsily dodged the attacks and also blocked. Ezra's tiredness was as noticeable as the hunger for blood the Siths thirsted.

" Were not leaving without you!" Isabella told him with anger.

" No, we will. This is the price he shall pay." Elizabeth told them, anger clawing at her words.

" Is that you talking Elizabeth? Or Selene?" Ivory asked, her words barley escaping her mouth.

" Its me. Come on, he deserves to die." Elizabeth told them as she left the room, Ivory and Isabella having no choice to follow as Ezra was left alone, battling the two Siths.

The three left through an escape pod in silence as they neared the ghost, ignoring the rest of the crews ongoing questions That included: Why didn't you complete the OP? Are you okay? Where is Ezra?. Elizabeth locked herself in her room, not even letting Isabella inside. Ivory did the same, not letting Sabine inside, causing the two girls to sleep in the med bay. Ivory learned what it meant to truly cry herself to sleep. Her whole life, her best friend, was really a Sith. When she needed to cry, Raven was the shoulder to cry on. When she needed to laugh, she was there to join her. And when she wanted a sister, even if it wasn't for real, she was there to do the job. But all of that was a lie, a setup, to really make her give in to the dark side. Elizabeth, was a different story, she didn't cry, she didn't laugh, she didn't get angry. She just sat there, her face pale as she stared at the wall, not blinking once for a whole week. She didn't feel sorry for herself, in fact she felt as if it was the best decision she made in her whole life.

 _ **Ezra POV:** _

It didn't take long for Ezra to collapse to the ground in exhaustion. It was impossible for a padawan like him to beat one Sith, let alone was lucky to stay alive for as long as he did. Ezra closed his eyes as he remembered the last words his sister told him: _he deserves to die._ The voice rang over and over in his head as he started to loose consciousnesses. The lasts words he heard other than the ongoing chant, was the Inquisitor.

" Good work Raven. I sense growth within you." The Inquisitor told the black haired girl.

" What do we do with the padawan?" Raven asked him, calmy.

" For now, keep him contained. He should be easy to crack unlike the Jedi. One day he will and we will be waiting for that sudden break to madness happen." The Inquisitor told his padawan, his mustard yellow eyes gleaming in the light. _Worst. OP. Ever._ Ezra thought as he drifted into deep sleep.

 _ **TASOO: Come here you little glipnorp! ( Tackles Ezra and they both fall )**_

 _ **Ezra: Okay, what are you gonna do? And why are you so snappy? You never battle me.  
**_

 _ **TASOO: I dont battle you because I usually take care of the pranks and AFG and SW usually battle you. But we switch rolls too. As for why I'm snappy, I'm upset that my dad's recording on the TV on the season premiere time so I cant watch the season premiere. I have to wait until Tomorrow. Plus, the main thing that makes me angry is bullying, racism ETC. So, you just made fun of someone, which qualifies for bullying so now I want revenge. And as for what I'm gonna do with you I** **actually I didn't think I would ever get this far. And where are we anyway? (Looks around room )**_

 _ **Ezra: SW's room, I would have left for AFG, but then you would tell her about everything I said and then I would be running away from two padawans.**_

 _ **TASOO: I'm sure SW would help too, after all everyone is invited when it comes to the forces against Ezra.**_

 _ **Ezra: Where is everyone anyway?**_

 _ **TASOO: Training with Kanan ( slaps head ) I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING WITH KANAN!**_

 _ **Ezra: SO AM I! AND UNLIKE YOU, I HAVE A IMPRESSION TO KEEP UP TO DATE! ( runs away like a maniac )**_

 _ **TASOO: Oh your so dead Ezra! Your going down in a lightsaber battle! ( Runs after him )**_

 _ **Elizabeth: ( looks around ) Wow, they left me here.**_

 _ **Selene: Left US here. And TASOO wanted me to say a little side note. Those of you that think because of this disclaimer, AFG and SW are the worst authors, BACK OFF. TASOO MADE THIS DISCLAIMER TO PROVE HOW AWESOME THEY ARE, THEY ARE NOT BAD. READ THEIR BOOKS OR I'M TELLING YOU, I WILL COME INTO YOUR BEDROOM AT NIGHT AND-**_

 _ **Elizabeth: OKAY! You really need to understand this rating.**_

 _ **Selene: I am a Sith. We dont pay attention to rules.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: ( ignores her ) I should be the new author. Shouldn't be to hard, right?**_

 _ **Selene: I wouldn't do that if I were you.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: (Continues to ignore her and opens up TASOO's computer. Presses a random button and the next chapter gets deleted. ) Uh oh okay... So I guess I'm not cut out for the job. See you guys later, I have to figure out how to undo this before TASOO kills me! Wow, technology in the early 2000 is hard to figure out.**_


	4. Selene returns

_**TASOO: yay I finally got to see the season premiere! It was so awesome!  
**_

 _ **Ezra: Yea, and about the parts about me?**_

 _ **TASOO: Not giving spoilers but just saying, I was practically squealing through the whole thing. I'm basically a physio fan.**_

 _ **Ezra: That was already established.**_

 _ **Ivory: Will you be quiet?! I need to get these Ponies on the ghost.**_

 _ **Princess Celestia: Its an honor to meet humans like you-**_

 _ **Ivory: Oh quiet miss royal. We just need you and all of Equestria to dance on, around and inside this ship. That's all we ask for.**_

 _ **Princess Celestia: Very well. EVERYPONY, LETS HAVE A DANCE PARTY! ( thousands of ponies, unicorns, Pegasus and all earth, dance around the ship.)**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Do you think we went too far?**_

 _ **Sabine: ( laughs ) Its never too far.  
**_

 _ **Isabella: So true. ( dances with ponies )**_

 _ **Hera: WHATS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!**_

 _ **Ezra: Remember when Hera kicked me and Zeb off the ship because we knocked over a few crates?**_

 _ **TASOO: Yeah...**_

 _ **Ezra: Think about what will happen when you guys do this. ( Points to the ship literally wrecked. )**_

 _ **Sabine: Uh oh...**_

 _ **Hera: WHAT ARE THESE CREATURES AND WHY ARE THEY ON MY SHIP?!**_

 _ **TASOO: Umm, Abandon ship abandon ship. Enjoy the chapter while we run for our lives! I do not own star wars rebels, My little Pony, or anything else you recognize.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Selene return**_

 _ **Elizabeth POV:**_

Ivory didn't come out of her room for a whole week. But by the end of the week, she finally came out and practically inhaled a meal. She told them that Raven was never her friend because she treated her like that. It took her a week to realize that. A day after they returned, Kanan went to Hera and his bedroom but never came out. He must be grieving over Ezra, his first padawan. As for Elizabeth, she had yet to come out of her room. For two weeks, she felt like it was the best decision she ever made in her life. Although, by the third week, the regret was eating her alive. It was because of him that she lived with the crew, it was because of him that she survived her first day outside her house, it was because of him that she was friends with Ivory and partially Isabella. And it was because of him that they had the argument. A small disagreement turned into something much more. Elizabeth hung her head as she clutched her stomach. She hadn't eaten in three weeks, so of course she was hungry. Three days later, she completely came to her senses. Ivory and Isabella finally came in that day, and Elizabeth was silent causing an awkward silence. It wasn't until moments went by that she completely exploded.

" ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Elizabeth yelled and for the first time exploded into tears. Isabella and Ivory were startled as Elizabeth got up and punched the side of the wall in anger, The wall got dented into a size of a punch and Ivory wondered who would win in an arm wrestle with Zeb against her.

" Its not your fault." Isabella told her soothingly.

" Well... It kinda is..." Ivory began but Isabella punched her in the shoulder, causing her to grunt and keep her mouth shut.

" I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO SAVE HIM! HE WAS THERE WHEN I NEEDED HIM BUT NOW I'M NOT THERE WHEN HE NEEDS ME!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs as she sighed and sat on her bed in tears.

" Are you done?" Ivory asked her as she continued sobbing.

" I just want to be alone, please." Elizabeth said between sobs as Isabella got up and began to walk away.

" Hold on! Your not gonna leave her here like this are you?" Ivory asked, her face full with worry.

" Yes, she wants to be alone, so she gets to be alone. You have to respect that Ivory." Isabella replied as the blonde nodded and walked away with her. Elizabeth kept sobbing for more than ten minutes. She would have continued if it weren't for a cold hand touching her shoulder, sending chills up her spine. She immediately knew it was a Sith, only Sith's have the power to do that. Well, powerful Sith's and this one was defiantly powerful. With her navy blue and black hair that were in curls down to her waist and her pale white skin, her Sith eyes and her glittery black skirt and shirt, Elizabeth knew who this girl was. She was her negativity, she was Selene.

" Selene! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked her. They were practically sisters, related to each other.

" I had enough power to take human form. Well, almost enough. Believe it or not, you could be angrier." Selene told her as Elizabeth suddenly noticed what condition she was in. Selene looked normal, except for the fact she was ghostly see through. If Elizabeth felt more negative, then she must be able to take more of a human form.

" Why aren't you going to save Ezra?" Selene asked her. Elizabeth sniffed and stopped crying, wiping away the tears.

" What?" She croaked, then realized she hadn't talked for so long, her throat was as dry as the land on Lothal.

" Here." Selene told her and tossed her a water bottle that magically appeared in her hands. Elizabeth thanked her and gulped it down, not even realizing how hungry she now was, but it could wait.

" I said, why aren't you going to go save Ezra. You now, your one and only brother?" Selene told her a she rolled her eyes. Elizabeth looked at the ground, spinning the bottle in her hand slowly.

" They will be full guarding a padawan like him... hes practically a Jedi." Elizabeth told her.

" Right, but that wont stop you. Somewhere in there, I know you have a little insanity." Selene quoted as she tapped Elizabeth's forehead. Elizabeth hesitated, but soon gave a mischievous smirk.

" There it is! Now, what do you got?" Selene asked as she crossed her arms.

" Well, first I need to make a connection with Ezra. Then I can figure out where he is. Then, we can start making our plan." Elizabeth told her.

" Your plan. I merely just encouraged... you." Selene told her slowly as she started fading away.

" Whats happening Selene?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

" Your loosing your negativity. Don't worry, I will always be with you, intertwined with the force." Selene told her before fainting to the ground.

" Selene!" Elizabeth yelled and knelt by her side Selene opened her eyes and bolted up, still slowly fading away, her feet already gone.

" Liz, something's coming far in the future... something big. I feel so... cold. I'm afraid I cant keep it from you. I will try to decode it but it may take some time. Until then be aware of the future. So much... pain." Selene told Elizabeth, her voice fading away. She was about to say more, but was cut off when her body turned into smokes of darkness and entered inside of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was shocked about Selene's final words, but decided to let it go. She needed to save Ezra. Elizabeth closed her eyes and meditated through the force, wind whipped her face but she ignored it, the force... was strong between them. The deepest arguments just made them more connected, more together. They shared a connection, unbreakable by no other. The wind lifted her as the ship disappeared from her visual. It was a dark abyss, and Elizabeth seemed to be floating mid air using the force in it.

 _ **Ezra POV:** _

Ezra was unconscious for many weeks straight. In fact, he was still unconscious until a sudden wind woke him up with a gasp. He looked down and saw he was in what looked like a chair, but completely strapped in. Wait a second... this was the same chair as the one he found Kanan in near Mustafar! Ezra struggled against the straps as a figure came in, it was Raven.

" How dare you show your face after what you did!" Ezra told the Sith angerly.

" Calm down. You shouldn't be worried about me, you should be worried about yourself." Raven told him mischievously.

" What are you gonna do?" Ezra asked her, not with fear but with hostile as his eyes grew into slits.

" Do you remember a girl. She had navy blue hair and matching lips. Her skin was as pale as Commandant Aresko and her clothes were as black as obsidian, sparkling like a thousand stars." Raven described as Ezra's eyes grew wide with each word.

" Selene! How do you know about her?" Ezra asked the dark blue haired girl.

" Yes, Selene. That was her name. She was the dark side of your sister, was she not?" Raven asked as Ezra processed the words carefully. Any wrong word, and he could give something away. Sith's good at detecting these things.

" What does Elizabeth have to do with me?" Ezra asked

" The dark side of Elizabeth is Selene. I wonder what yours will be like." Raven looked at him, complete insanity growing in her eyes. It made Ezra feel uncomfortable, she looked crazy.

" Your never gonna know. My family will rescue me." Ezra told her bravely.

" Oh, silly boy. Do you even know how long you have been unconscious?" Raven asked as Ezra hesitated.

" Three days?" He finally answered, but he wasn't sure. How long _was_ he out?

" Three weeks." Raven corrected making Ezra's eyes grow wide. Three weeks and they haven't come for him yet. Did they even know he was gone?

 _" EZRA!"_ A voice rang in his head as he gasped and shook it away. No... it couldn't be... could it?

" The procedure will happen tomorrow. You better rest up, it will be painful. Or dont rest at all, I dont care." Raven told him as he exited the room. Ezra took a deep breath and focused on the room.

 _" Elizabeth? Is that you?"_ Ezra asked in his mind as he closed his eyes and felt the force surround him.

 ** _Elizabeth POV:_**

Yes! He was alive! Now, Elizabeth just needed to get the information and she could leave as soon as possible.

 _" Yes, its me. where are you?"_ Elizabeth asked him

 _" Captured on a star destroyer, no thanks to you."_ Ezra spat back which made Elizabeth flinch. He was really upset, which was understandable.

 _" I'm sorry, I will make it up to you by bailing you out. Can you at least send me your coordinates, or just tell me which ship your on?"_ Elizabeth asked him softly.

 _" Oh sure, I would if only MY HANDS WEREN'T GLUED TO A CHAIR!"_ Ezra yelled making Elizabeth's ears ring. That hurt physically and emotionally...

 _" Okay, can you at least detect where you are? Describe it."_ Elizabeth told him worriedly. If he couldn't do that, then what? There was a long pause, and Elizabeth was afraid he was gone, but he soon spoke again.

 _" Well, I see a bunch of stars, so I am in space and I am on a star destroyer."_ Ezra told him which made Elizabeth roll her eyes. She was about to tell him that that was no help at all, but he kept going.

 _" I also see a red planet... Elizabeth! Its Mustafar!"_ Ezra told her sister, fear etching his words as Elizabeth's face drew as pale as snow. She felt sick, just the thought of Ezra being in Mustafar's atmosphere.

 _" Any idea on specifically why you are going sight seeing on Mustafar?"_ Elizabeth asked, already knowing the answer. She was incorrect with her theory of them killing him though, but his answer was much worse.

 _" They are going to unleash my dark side like they did with you, tomorrow. You need to get over here before then!"_ Ezra told her quickly, panic in his voice. Elizabeth didn't see what that experiment did to her, but Ezra did. It must have been terrifying.

 _" I will attack at midnight tonight."_ Elizabeth told him.

 _" Wait. just you? Elizabeth, this is more dangerous than you realize, you cant go alone-!"_ Ezra yelled but was cut off as Elizabeth opened her eyes. This was her mistake, she had to do this alone. If she failed, she deserved it.

TASOO: Done, these chapters are short, but there is gonna be a lot of them. I'm trying to get up to 100,000 on my series. If I make it that far, I will put all my books together in one giant book to celebrate! I am also working on a goal to write 1 million words which I think I can accomplish. So far, I wrote about 75,000 words and I joined two months ago. I know I can reach 1 million.

 ** _Hera: WHAT ARE THESE THING GET OFF MY SHIP NOW!_**

 ** _Pinkie pie: Ooh your such a cute snake you! Can I touch your ears?_**

 ** _Hera: I'm a Twi'lek. NOW GET OUT!_**

 ** _TASOO: Um, come on ponies ( cuts a dimension ) Thanks for helping me prank Hera! ( They all leave )_**

 ** _Hera: So, you did it!_**

 ** _TASOO: Nope, it was all Elizabeth's fault._**

 ** _Hera: Then Liz, your gonna clean up this mess. ( Leaves )_**

 ** _Elizabeth: What was that about?_**

 ** _TASOO: That's what you get for deleting this chapter. I would have had it out earlier if it wasn't for you._**

 ** _Ivory: I'll help clean!_**

 ** _Isabella: Me too_**

 ** _Sabine: Count me in._**

 ** _Selene: Anything for my other half!_**

 ** _Ezra: I usually dont do anything for other people unless they are in danger-_**

 ** _Ivory: She IS in danger! Danger of boredom! The worst danger of all!_**

 ** _Ezra: Fine ( Picks up a broom and everyone looks at TASOO )_**

 ** _TASOO: Okay okay! You win, I'll help as long as you dont try to be author anymore._**

 ** _Elizabeth: Noted. And how did you find out anyway?_**

 ** _TASOO: I have security camera's in my room. I saw what you did. Also, Ezra sang opera in my room while I was away so I figured that out too._**

 ** _Sabine: Ezra sings Opera? ( Laughs )_**

 ** _Ezra: You will pay for that TASOO ( Swiftly walks out )_**

 ** _TASOO: Oh jeeze... I forgot Sabine was here... Now I'm dead! ( Screams and runs out ) That's it for this chapter and guys, I am not a my little pony fan. I was getting help from a friend on the pranks and she couldn't stop talking about my little pony. So, I came up with this idea. Also, I came up with a oneshot idea on what would it be like if the Inquisitor, minister Tua, Agent Kallus, Lord Vader, Governor Tarkin and a few stormtroopers woke up in Ponyville. It's supposed to be really hilarious and I am thinking about trying it out. May the force be with everyone._**


	5. The end is just the beginning

**_TASOO: Uh, heh hi guys... So, here I am hiding under a table from Ezra... cause now he kinda wants to kill me for telling Sabine his deepest darkest secret... If anyone can hear me... HELP ME OUT!_**

 ** _Ezra: WHERE ARE YOU?!_**

 ** _TASOO: (Yipes and whispers ) He found me!_**

 ** _Ezra: THERE YOU ARE! ( picks up table )_**

 ** _TASOO: H-hey E-Ezra. Lets talk about this... ( He smashes table with his forehead ) Or not... ( runs away )_**

 ** _Ezra: YOUR SO DEAD TASOO!_**

 ** _TASOO: ( Ignites lightsaber just cause ) Not if I kill you first ( we both clash )_**

 ** _Kanan: ( comes in ) Why is it that you authors always have lightsaber battles with Ezra?_**

 ** _TASOO: I dunno. Destiny._**

 ** _Ezra: SHES SO DEAD!_**

 ** _TASOO: Kanan! Ezra's trying to kill me!_**

 ** _Kanan: ( lifts us through the force ) Tell me why_**

 ** _TASOO: Cause I told Sabine he sings Opera._**

 ** _Kanan: You sing Opera?_**

 ** _Ezra: Nice, TASOO, real nice._**

 ** _TASOO: Well, what if I told you that I snuck into Sabine's room and stole her diary and it said she finds Opera singers... attractive?_**

 ** _Ezra: REALLY?! I gotta go learn some more songs! ( Kanan drops me and him as he runs away )_**

 ** _Kanan: You stole her diary?_**

 ** _TASOO: No, I asked what if I told you. That proves that I asked a question. Now we will see more of him singing though._**

 ** _Kanan: Why do you torture him?_**

 ** _TASOO: Cause its fuuuuunnn. I do not own star wars rebels, as much as I would pay Disney XD one million dollars to own it if I had that money. And AFG ( Aka animatedfangirl21101 ) pointed out that the fellow Jedi and Padawan Elizabeth lives with would notice some disturbance in the force, so I came up with a solution.  
_**

 _ **Rescuing and a new visitor**_

 ** _Elizabeth POV:_**

Elizabeth only packed a few things, her lightsaber bow, a water bottle, and a droids hand. Ezra told her before that a droids hand was the best for picking locks. The image of Raven and Ivory battling entered her mind as she remembered her worthless bow was only good for long distance. She would need a lightsaber, but the only person who had a lightsaber here was... Kanan. Elizabeth knew she would be in a bunch of trouble, but this was for Ezra's sake. She needed to rescue him and in order for her to do so, she needed that lightsaber. Elizabeth looked above her to see the ducks, Ezra most creative way to sneak around.

" How in the galaxy did he get up there?" Elizabeth mumbled as she jumped inside the ducks and hit her head on the top. She grunted but kept going, unaware of her surroundings. After at least a half an hour of making her way through the maze, she finally made it to Kanan and Hera's room, them both asleep much to Elizabeth's relief. She had to act fast, Kanan would be able to sense her even in his sleep. Elizabeth levitated the lightsaber mid air as quietly as she could, but it wasn't quiet enough. Kanan shot out of bed and looked at the levitating lightsaber. in a blink of an eye, he knew it was Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth! What is the meaning of this?" Kanan hissed as quiet as he could, careful to not wake up Hera.

" I wanted to get in some Jedi training. I knew you wouldn't want me to do it this late, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about..." Elizabeth dropped to the floor as her voice trailed off. Kanan put a hand on her shoulder as he looked down at the floor.

" I miss him too. Take the lightsaber and bring it back in the morning." Kanan told her, his voice soft and fragile. He handed me the light

" Thanks. And Kanan," Elizabeth begun as she took the lightsaber.

" Yea kid?" Kanan asked her.

" I'm sorry, I really am." Elizabeth told him as he bowed his head.

" I know you are." He said softly. Elizabeth ran out of the room and made one more stop. She needed to see chopper. When she got to the front of the ship, chopper was there, powered down and sleeping away.

" Chopper!" Elizabeth hissed as she powered him up. Chopper woke up unhappy as he gave a few grunts.

" SHUSH!" Elizabeth hissed in a whispering voice. She couldn't have anyone wake up especially specters 8 and 9, her friends. They would worry to much and probably come anyway. But this was her problem and her fault. She needed to go alone.

" Chopper, I need you to detach the phantom when I say go over the com okay?" Elizabeth asked the orange droid as he gave a few grumbles in droids language but obeyed, waiting by the button.

" For Ezra." Elizabeth told him seriously, Chopper gave what looked like a nod as Elizabeth raced to the phantom.

" Okay Chopper, detach!" Elizabeth told the droid as he obeyed, but once he did so, Elizabeth realized something she hated herself for not noticing it before. She didn't know how to fly a ship! I looked at the ghost to see two people, with horrific faces. It was Kanan and Hera.

" _ELIZABETH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF_ _GARAZEB ORELLIOS_ _ARE YOU_ _DOING_?!" Kanan yelled over the com as Hera tried to attach the phantom to the ghost once again.

" I'm sorry Kanan, Hera." Elizabeth told them sadly as she went underneath the phantom. Luckily, she knew which wire was the com link wire as she ripped it out. She looked back at the ghost to see Kanan staring at her, complete horror stricken his face.

Elizabeth ran around the phantom and pressed a few buttons not knowing what it did. Luckily one of those buttons started up the phantom while another allowed the steering wheel to appear. Elizabeth took the steering wheel and flew with all of her might. She went lightening fast and scraped the phantom on the side of a meteor. Mustafar wasn't far, it only took a half an hour. She was glad she lost the ghost as she pressed a few buttons to mask the phantoms signature. She finally found it, actually the phantom wasn't as hard as flying the ghost she recalled she had done before. Elizabeth soon arrived by the three star destroyers. She took a deep breath.

" I was in the same position. I have to save him." Elizabeth whispered to herself as she appeared near the star destroyers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and lifted her hand, trying to detect which star destroyer he was in. A soft wind ruffled her hair as she concentrated as hard as she could. Ezra, he was in the middle ship. Elizabeth drove by the middle ship as she remembered something. She quickly got underneath the dashboard of the phantom and attached the comlink wire. She was just in time, seconds after it was done a man spoke over the com.

" This is LRC001. Sate your business." A man said over the com.

" I have captured another padawan. I believe that she should be placed with the other padawan." Elizabeth spoke, making her voice booming and low, hopefully fooling the people to think she was an adult.

" Permission to dock bay 1." The man said over the com. Elizabeth grinned it was working out flawlessly. Elizabeth spoke to soon as she walked past two stormtroopers grinning at them like nothing was wrong. A stormtrooper pointed their blaster at her as she raised her hands.

" H-hey guys what seems to be the problem?" Elizabeth asked them nervously. They kept their blasters armed near her head threateningly.

" Go back to your prison, prisoner." A stormtrooper asked.

" You can escort me there." I suggested hopefully.

" Whats your name?" The other stormtrooper asked as he stared at my eyes.

" Elizabeth Bridger. I am Ezra Bridger's sister and my cell is right next to his." I answered as he raised an eyebrow.

" You do look a lot like him..." He said slowly.

" I get that a lot." Elizabeth told him as she put her hands behind her back innocently.

" Okay, follow me and dont hold back." One of the stormtroopers told the girl as they escorted her back to her known cell. Luckily, it was empty and it had a seat in the back. Thank goodness it was only an ordinary cell and not one where you had to get strapped in like the one Kanan had.

" Thank you wonderful troopers. I am in your debt following the actions of you sparing my life." Elizabeth told the two as she clasped her hands together, still trying to act innocent.

" Just dont leave again, if you do, you are sentenced to death." One of the stormtroopers ordered as Elizabeth nodded. As soon as they left, Elizabeth took out Kanan's lightsaber. She cut a hole on the side of the cell, leading to Ezra's cell. Gratefully, he was there.

" Ezra!" Elizabeth jumped for joy as she stuck Kanan's lightsaber in the locks. The locks fell apart and Ezra fell, coughing and completely weak to walk on his own.

" What the heck did they do to you?!" I asked the blue haired boy. He looked horrible, his har ruffled in patches and as pale as Commandant Aresko. His clothes were faded as he looked at her, luckily with no sith eyes. Not yet.

" I'm glad you came. But _please_ tell me you brought someone else." Ezra told her, worry in his voice. Elizabeth frowned. Why did no one understand?

" Its just me Ezzy, lets go." I told him as he nodded. A few moments, he started feeling better, his strength returning. Which was odd, with every bit of strength that returned to him, Elizabeth started to feel weaker. Soon, it was Ezra that was practically carrying Elizabeth.

" What the heck is wrong with me?!" Elizabeth hissed as Ezra chuckled.

" Your probably just tired." Ezra suggested as she nodded. As if on cue, she felt cold, not like how she felt with Selene. her kind of cold was like being cold when you had a snowball fight. Cold but warm wrapped in clothes. This cold felt like sinking in a cold river, it was too cold to move. Elizabeth couldn't move, she collapsed to the ground. Ezra stopped abruptly as he shook Elizabeth.

" Liz, Liz! We need to move _now!_ " Ezra told her, panic in his voice. He knew who this man was, he encountered him on Lothal, The man was Lord Vader. The mechanical breathing got closer and closer as Ezra looked at Elizabeth, her lips were practically blue and her she was turning paler by the second. Her breathing was shallow and Ezra worried if she was experiencing hypothermia. It couldn't be true, the room was warm except for the cold presence the Sith Lord carried. The cold... was it possible some padawan or Jedi had a bad reaction to the dark side? Ezra didn't have time to find out, he started dragging her away.

" At last, a padawan I can use." Lord Vader boomed as Ezra froze, not with coldness but with fear and shock.

" Please dont hurt her." Ezra told the Lord, fear etching his voice and he felt stupid for saying something so desperate.

" Hurt her? I have bigger plans than to _hurt her_." Lord Vader told Ezra as he bolted away leaving Elizabeth. He would be dead meat battling a Sith Lord like that, he needed help. The Sith Lord slowly walked behind him as Ezra felt pure fear. Lord Vader wanted him dead, he was going to die on a star destroyer and no one would know where he was. As if luck would have it, Ezra found the phantom as he jumped in, looking back to see Lord Vader running after him. He started the engine and piloted away, Lord Vader watching him go.

" What now Sir?" A Stormtropper asked.

" The Jedi and Padawans will be in my possession, I need a way to break them and I think I found the most ideal way to do so." Lord Vader advised as he walked away followed by a group of stormtroopers.

Ezra piloted, as he turned on the com.

" Spector 6 to ghost. Preparing to dock." Ezra told them sadly. How was he going to break the news to them? When Ezra appeared out of the phantom with no Elizabeth, everyone bowed their heads.

" Elizabeth?" Sabine asked slowly and quietly

" I had to, I would have gotten captured myself. The Sith Lord was there and Elizabeth fainted... we need to go get her but I came back for reinforcements." Ezra explained as Hera looked at Kanan.

" I knew she shouldn't have gone alone!" Ivory exclaimed as Isabella looked down a floor in depression.

" That girl constantly gets herself in trouble!" Zeb growled punched his hand.

" Kanan, you know what we must do." Hera told him sadly.

" Yes, I believe there is only one Jedi I know that would be a great help. I will contact her immediately." Kanan told them.

" Who?" Ezra asked, he had a few guesses but they all meant nothing without the name.

" Ahsoka Tano. She will be spending some time with us." Kanan suggested as Hera nodded.

Ezra walked to his and Zebs room quietly. It was an endless loop, who knows. Someone else might even get captured with this OP. A small op became something more, something deadly. Ezra remembered when he didn't want to continue the OP when they were broadcasting against the empire. We must take risks. Even if there are loss and sacrifice, we cant back down just because were afraid. We are Rebels, and we never back down.

 ** _Elizabeth POV:_ **

Elizabeth woke up, no strength returned. She looked around the room, it had one bed like chair at the back, chains attacked to it. Those specific chains were attached to her arms and legs. She still felt weak and in extreme pain as the Sith Lord came in. Elizabeth struggled against the chains as the Sith Lord approached her, his mask hiding his face.

" Who are you?" Elizabeth asked him, her voice more like a hiss.

" You may call me Lord Vader. I am sorry that the Inquisitor's dark power didn't unleash your dark side, but perhaps mine will." Lord Vader told Elizabeth.

" That's a lie! Selene would never do that! Shes my friend, she would never hurt me!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

" Really? Well, I have to tell you that that's a lie. The dark side of everyone is evil. Yours just knows how to manipulate people, including yourself." Lord Vader told Elizabeth as anger clawed her.

" LIAR! You know nothing of me!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs as she gasped. ...Selene? ...What was she doing?

" Ah, Selene. How the days have been long without you." Lord Vader told me as I gasped. What was he talking about?

 _" Its a long story Elizabeth. For now, just get him out of here!"_ Selene yelled in her head as Elizabeth snapped back into reality.

" I believe that that is all. You should really question if your on the right side or not. After all, what Jedi would want to have a padawan that was intertwined with a beast?" Lord Vader asked as he left the room leaving Elizabeth alone in the room.

" Selene... What is he talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

" _For years... hoped I never had to confess my true being, why I was created. But I guess I must come clean._ " Selene's voice rang in her head.

" Well, you might as well start from the beginning. Its not like I'm going to be leaving anytime soon." Elizabeth told her as she heard Selene sigh.

" It all started when three twins were created, three twins of light. Me, Isa and Ireen." Selene answered.

" Who created you?" Elizabeth asked as Selene grew tense.

" Lord Vader." Selene answered.

 _ **TASOO: Dun dun dun! Lord Vader arrived! Ahsoka is coming! Selene has more back story! You may notice this story says Complete, I am making a squeal! Followed by another book called The End. This book may be divided into three sections The End, The End part 2, The End part 3. That ones gonna be big. Its like a series finale big.**_

 _ **Ezra: That was the most humiliating thing ever. I sang to Sabine and she told me she hated Opera!**_

 _ **TASOO: Why aren't you attacking me?**_

 _ **Ezra: Cause I'm worn out. Do you know how long you have been at this?**_

 _ **TASOO: What time is it?**_

 _ **Ezra: Almost 0300.**_

 _ **TASOO: Whoa. Its late... I've been typing sense 5 in the morning...**_

 _ **Ezra: Yea well you kept erasing everything over 20 times. What gives?**_

 _ **TASOO: Never liked it until I finally found the perfect thing. And to answer your question, I created Elizabeth to have a bad reaction to the dark side, I got that idea when on Gathering Forces you fainted cause you used the dark side and you complained you felt so cold. That gave me the idea to give Elizabeth a bad reaction to the dark side. How will she succeed? Not telling you.**_

 _ **Ezra: Yea! I was correct ( pumps fist in the air )**_

 _ **TASOO: That's is for this chapter and book! Gonna write a squeal soon dont worry! Oh yea I'm stoping here, Ezra you need to do some shout outs RIGHT NOW!**_

 _ **Ezra: Right now? I'm tired...**_

 _ **TASOO: I dont care I'm about to conclude this book and people need their shout outs.**_

 _ **Ezra: Fine. If you realize you aren't in the shout outs after you follow favorated, or commented, that just means that you were in the previous shouout. Here are some shout outs that just happened recently: Shoutouts for following go to Jpeck200. Shoutouts for favorating go to Animatedfangirl21101, Delta General 42, Jessie K.I. Additional Shout outs are for comments which go to Ichich05. I wanna give a big shoutout to EzraSWrebels who favorating, followed and commented this story.**_

 _ **TASOO: Thanks everyone in this shoutout list and everyone that reviews, you guys are the best. I'm an Ellen DeGeneres fan even if shes not fictional I'm just gonna tell you people, be kind to one another and may the force be with you ( Ive always wanted to say that squeal! ) bye!**_


	6. AN ( Author's note )

_**TASOO: Hey guys-**_

 _ **Ezra: Why do you start every AN and Disclaimer with ( in squeaky tone ) HEY GUYS!**_

 _ **TASOO: I do? ( looks at previous disclaimers ) Huh. I guess I do.**_

 _ **Ezra: Are you gonna get going?!**_

 _ **TASOO: Pushy pushy. So, I have realized that no one is reading Captured, yet many people are reading Arguments Lead to Sacrifice. Those of you that dont know, Captured is the squeal part so those of you that haven't read it yet, just know its posted.**_

 _ **Ezra: ( looks over script ) ...That's it?**_

 _ **TASOO: No, I am offering another prank suggestion box. You tell me in reviews or PM's what you want the prank to be as long as its K+ content and no one dies.**_

 _ **Ezra: I for one like that last rule, some people can be pretty dark.**_

 _ **TASOO: Am I dark?**_

 _ **Ezra: Uhhh...**_

 _ **TASOO: You dont think I'm dark?!**_

 _ **Ezra: Well, in this book, you did invite My little Pony's to a galactic empire filled land.**_

 _ **TASOO: So?!**_

 _ **Ezra: So, your not dark.**_

 _ **TASOO: Oh, you will see Ezra Bridger. I will plan the biggest prank, it will knock your shoes off!**_

 _ **Ezra: Plus you say lame stuff like that, and that was way to dramatic.  
**_

 _ **TASOO: Like you know whats lame Barbie.**_

 _ **Ezra: QUIT IT WITH THE BARBIE!**_

 _ **TASOO: That's basically it for this Author's note. I will never stop excepting pranks so just know give prank ideas whenever you want and I will use them. Bye! ( Looks at Ezra ) BARBIE BARBIE BARBIE BARBIE BARBIE BARBIE!  
**_


End file.
